Marielle Sorino
|hometown = Davao City, Davao |occupation = |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName= marielleannsorino |TimesNominated = 6 (Weeks 4, 5, 6, 9, 15, 18) |NominationsReceived = 32 |Place = 6th |Days = 126 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up |TimesSaved = |HOHWins = 1 (Week 16) |Ligtask = }} was a housemate on Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up. Marielle was an original resident of "House B". In the house, Marielle was closest to fellow House B female housemates especially, Yuri Okawa. She was known for her wild personality and her playful character which may have rubbed some housemates the wrong way. She was also known for her strong personality which resulted to a clash between her and Princess Manzon during the "Resbak Attack" twist. On Week 17, Marielle became the last remaining housemate from House B after Kath Lopeña-Ortega was evicted. A week later, Mariel failed to reach the Big Five after gathering 3.34% of the initial "Vote to Win" percentage, therefore becoming the last evictee of the season. Biography Nickname: Marielle Real Name: Marielle Sorino Origin: Davao City Age: 21 Birthdate: November 29, 1988 Nationality: Filipino Occupation: Housewife Civil Status: Single Religion: Hobbies: hanging out with friends Favorite Color: pink Favorite Food: any pork dish Favorite Show: The Daily 10 Favorite Actor: Hugh Jackman Favorite Actress: Megan Fox Favorite Singer: Akon Mariel grew up in Davao. Her parents separated when she was four, and her mother got married again to a Fil-Chinese businessman. Mariel’s mother founded an orphanage which she is now managing. When she was young, Mariel was a very wild girl. She fell in love with a man, and she later got pregnant. At first she didn’t want the child. It was only months after when she finally embraced motherhood. Mariel used her child as her impersonation to lead a better life. What would you consider your greatest accomplishment so far? Finishing school, becoming a housemate. What/who will you miss the most upon entering Kuya’s house? My baby and my friends. If you can be a celebrity for a day, who would you be and why? Megan Fox. She's a hot icon nowadays. Do you think you’ll get along well with the other housemates? Why? I hope so because I'm a flexible type of person. What would irritate/annoy you inside the house? Those who are nosy and gossipers. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Task History Weekly Budget History Competition History Hand Grenade History Nominations History } | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 17 | 2-Johan Santos 1-Paul Jake Castillo | 1-Johan Santos | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 18 | 2-Steve Jumalon 1-Paul Jake Castillo | 2-Paul Jake Castillo | }} |} Trivia *Marielle was the last remaining original member of Team B and the last remaining resident of House B before she was evicted on the Final Eviction, failing to reach the Big Night. **Melisa Cantiveros also entered in House B on launch night but was moved to House A on Day 2 before the ''House Competitions even began. *On Week 10, as part of the "Inter-Big Brother Compeition" task, Marielle was made to believe she was sent to Big Brother India for a fake Housemate Exchange. In reality, Marielle was blindfolded and drove around Quezon City for hours before she was sent to a room in House B that was refurbished as a the "Big Brother India" house with fake Indian housemates. Category:Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Double Up Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Females